Blair Burns
Amelia Belle Johnson, known legally as Blair Burns, is a minor antagonist in You Are Trouble. She is a student at Ridgeward High School along with Giovanni St James and Ivy Yankov. Around the school, she is well disliked by many students for being a teacher's pet and a brat, especially by Ivy Yankov. After discovering that she was adopted, and who her biological family are, she goes on to join The Aces Gang, founded by her older brother, Ace Johnson. During the events of You Are Trouble, it is revealed that Blair is a teachers pet, especially to the male teachers, due to having sexual relationships with a few of the male teachers, and even one of the female teachers. Biography Amelia Johnson is the second child of Aaron and Ariana Johnson, born on the 31st of June, 2001. Shortly after her birth, Amelia was quietly adopted by the Burns family due to the Johnson's not having enough money to support their family if Amelia was a part of it. During childhood, Blair was a horrible child. She would often cry, be demanding and bratty, and was often in need of a lot of attention. Over time, however, this simmered down, and Blair's attention was more drawn to her schoolwork in trying to impress her parents - winning child pageants, competitions, clubs, and getting good grades. This didn't stop when it got to high school. She was still a part of a lot of clubs, most significantly the Cheerleading squad - The Ridgeward Robins - and the debate team. This garnered her a lot of attention from some of her teachers. In a one-on-one catch-up session with her maths teacher, she seduced him and had sex with him. The next day, in her maths lesson, she and her maths teacher shared various looks that they noticed. Blair and her maths teacher continued to have sex afterwards on multiple different occasions. Blair, then figuring out that she could easily do the same to other teachers, began to also have sex with a few other male members of staff, along with one female member of staff - her science teacher. None of these teachers knew about all of them having sex with Blair, and none of the students suspected a thing. Around November 2018, Ivy Yankov, who had just finished her detention, walked past the classroom Blair and her Art teacher were making out in. Ivy decided to only pass the information onto Giovanni St James, and the two confronted her about it, in which she repeatedly denied the claims, as neither Ivy or Giovanni had any proof that she was in a relationship with her Art teacher. It was around the same time that Blair was told that she was adopted by the Burns family, and she vowed to find out who her biological family were. She was told to find The Johnson Household, in which only her brother was home when she arrived. She and Ace discussed many things, including their personal lives, and why Blair was given up for adoption. She was then told her birth name - Amelia Belle Johnson. Blair had mentioned that she'd heard of Ace before, namely his gang. Shortly after Ace and Blair's meeting, Blair was inducted into The Aces. Trivia * Blair once drunkenly tried to have sex with Giovanni St James at a party. ** Giovanni was sober during the whole event, and claimed that it scarred him. They didn't have sex, however. * After being inducted into The Aces, Blair had a signature Ace symbol tattooed behind her ear. * Blair claims to have hated Ivy the moment she saw her.